


Between A Rock And...

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's tied to a pole in a chair, Chris looks distraught because of what he's done, they won't order pizza even though they're hungry too so it's just silly not to, and he's <i>bored</i>.</p>
<p>Bored, and... Not on his medication</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between A Rock And...

**Author's Note:**

> There's a link at the end to vote for what happens next! Enjoy!

He's tied to a pole in a chair, Chris looks distraught because of what he's done, they won't order pizza even though they're hungry too so it's just silly not to, and he's _bored_.

Bored, and... Not on his medication. Which is usually good, because it keeps him from freaking Chris out too much and keeps him from dwelling too long on the paranoid thoughts and the ones that tell him to knock things over or say mean things, just because he can.

"Chris?" he says quietly, more to get his attention than get acknowledgement. "Y'know how my medication has a ton of side effects on the side of the bottle?"

Chris is still frowning, but he nods. Josh wonders if he's more worried about the situation in general or more disconcerted that his voice is much higher than usual because his meds make him more self-conscious about it. You win some, you lose some.

"Yeah?"

"There's some that are just, like, 'you might get a headache or diarrhea' and stuff, but, uh..."

He doesn't know how to say it.

"'But' what, buddy?"

Josh grins much wider. Chris slipped and stopped trying to be all harsh for a second. Chris winces at his bared teeth, but Josh doesn't mind.

He wants to scoot closer, but can't, really, so he just leans as far in as he can.

"Remember how when I first started them in, like, tenth grade? My grades got way better?"

Chris smiles a little too. It looks sad, if not proud. It makes Josh feel warmer.

"Yeah? What, you want me to go get you a math test to see if you're still terrible at it?"

Josh giggles.

"No, I, uh... Do you remember what I told you? About why they got better?"

Chris snorts.

"Yeah. You spent less time jerking off and more time studying."

"Yeah."

"Why'd you ask?"

"'Cause, uh..." He clears his throat. "I'm not on them," he whispers.

"I know."

"So, I mean, like..."

Chris sighs. He knows exactly what he's about to ask.

"Dude."

"You only have to give me, like, five minutes and only one hand. I'll stay right here, I promise."

"Absolutely not."

Josh groans. He stops leaning forward in favor of relaxing against the support behind him, and shuts his eyes tightly, just for a moment. The pressure on his eyes pushing them back against his brain or whatever's behind his eye helps the low, droning headache he's had for the last few weeks, and makes it so he doesn't have to look at Chris when he sighs, and says,

"It's gonna be more awkward for both of us if I'm just sitting here with a boner, honestly."

Chris glances at his lap to call his bluff, but that's definitely an honest tent in his pants.

"What, compared to you jerking off while I stare at the snow outside?"

Josh pouts.

"We jerked off together once, though. It wasn't awkward then."

Christ blushes. Wow, guess he doesn't think about that as much as Josh does. That's kinda harsh.

"We were in middle school, and neither of us had killed anyone." _Neither of us understood weird sexual tension then either,_ is unspoken between them.

"Fine, okay, yeah."

It's only quiet for a few seconds, just long enough to make Chris think he's dropping it.

"I wouldn't make you turn around, though," Josh says thoughtfully. "You could watch, if you wanted."

Chris turns redder.

His voice cracks when he says "I'm good, thanks" and Josh pouts harder.

"You probably won't even see my dick because of these dumb overalls. Totally no homo."

"I'm _good_ , Josh."

" _Ugh,_ " Josh whines. "Seriously, dude, it's killing me," he whines more pleadingly, and he's not lying. 

He's getting harder every moment he spends with his arms wrenched back and his legs spread open (because that's the only way he's comfortable, he'd swear), with Chris there and totally able to start touching him if he wanted to. And Josh would play like he's not sure, but Chris would be in control and keep rubbing him through the overalls and probably end up kissing him to keep him quiet in case Mike hears, and cumming in the overalls is gonna be gross but it'll be worth it to feel Chris's soft, phone-worn hands squeezing him through it and pecking him on the lips as he gasps through it.

"Sorry," Chris mutters, breaking the daydream, and he actually sounds like he means it.

"Sorry you can't give me an arm back to jerk off?"

Chris nods. "Hah, yeah."

Josh raises his eyebrows at him suggestively.

"You could _give me a hand_ if you wanted to," he jokes, not at all joking and wiggling his eyebrows as much as he can (which is not much).

"Gross," he says instantly, having expected the suggestion much sooner.

" _Ugh,_ " Josh says again, much more drawn out and frustrated.

"Sorry," Chris says again.

"Okay, real talk, dude," Josh starts. "Like I said earlier, no homo. If anyone else were here, I'd be asking them too."

"What, I'm not special?" Chris says, obviously only pretend-hurt by the overdramatic shock on his face melting into a grin, to try to alleviate the tension settling. He has the feeling he's not going to like wherever Josh is going with this.

Josh, however, looks real-hurt that Chris would even joke about that.

"You _are_ special," he whispers, in disbelief that Chris could ever think he wasn't.

Chris opens his mouth with an "I...", and he _something_ , yeah, but he doesn't know what. _Was kidding_ , maybe, but Josh knows that. _I know_ just sounds sorta douchey and another joke like _I didn't know that_ probably wouldn't go over well at this point.

He doesn't really have a response to it, honestly. Next question.

"Alright" is what he decides on, followed by "Well?"

Josh looks as earnest as he could possibly get while covered in fake blood and wearing baggy killer clothes.

"I _really_ need to get off, okay? Like, for medical reasons, because that stuff's all weird from my meds. One of us has to do it."

Chris stares at him, because he must be lying, but Josh's face holds steady.

Looks like it's time to make a pretty big decision. Does Josh 'beat', or 'be beaten'?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! As you can see, this chapter ends with a decision needing to be made.
> 
> You can access the Google Survey [**here**](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1wzNsmMm3Xc3RwqNiyjvQQkIabHlBEZQRoD9XMUjlk-k/viewform) that will let you vote on Chris's next move! To try to keep things fair for people who want to vote quickly, no sign-in is required, but it will let people vote more than once. _Please_ , for the sake of your fellow ficmates, don't abuse this, or it will be changed.


End file.
